fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PokeMutant World
The PokeMutant World is a planet in the RenarioExtreme series. It is the hometown of all the characters (except the Villains) in the series. History The beginning Billion centuries ago, there was a terrible war between many different types of Pokemon. These Ancient Pokemon do not live in peace. Their hearts and souls were very cold as blizzard and vengeful as a monster. They moved to different places but still lived in unpeacefulness. They also caused trouble for each other, so that's why they started the war. The Shine Emperor's Rule The war was never ending until a mysterious Chinese spirit called the Shine Emperor showed up from nowhere and successfully stopped the war. After the war was stopped, the Pokemon decided to work together, and built a city called Beiguang (North Light). The Shine Emperor was very proud of their work, and then created two Dragonites, the Gold Master and Lucifer. The Gold Master and Lucifer were both given the powers of Fire, Wood, Steel, Lightning and Water, and then worked together to keep the peace of the PokeMutant World. Lucifer's punishment The peace was short-lived because one day Lucifer got obessed with his power, and forced all of the Pokemon to listen to him, so the Shine Emperor got angry with his misbehaviour and threatened to test their loyalty. So, the next day, the Shine Emperor wanted to test both the Gold Master's and Lucifer's obedience by sending a horrible drought to the world and told the Pokemon to work all day long. Lucifer, looking at how miserable the lives the Pokemon were, could not let them suffer a lot. So, he asked the Shine Emperor if he could help them, only to be ignored by his lord. Despite the Gold Master's serious warnings, Lucifer, who thought that the Shine Emperor's rule was too strict, told the Pokemon not to listen to the Shine Emperor and the Gold Master, and decided help them in their work, thinking there were no harm. Instead of having no harm, many Pokemon got angry at Lucifer's distraction towards them, demanding him to undo it, but Lucifer just responded by killing them with lightning strikes. The Shine Emperor was very angry so see what Lucifer has done to all of the Pokemon, so as punishment for his impulsive actions, disobedience and stupidity, he banned him to fly, and banished him to hell, turning him into the Shadow Lord. Lucifer goes on a rampage Horrified by his punishment, Lucifer became vengeful and angry. He swore revenge against the Pokemon, the Shine Emperor and the Gold Master for what they had done to him. He went on an uncontrollable rampage, and starts burning all the trees and plants. The Shine Emperor, looking very worried, regretted that he punished Lucifer for what he had done to the Pokemon, but the Gold Master convinced him. So, the Shine Emperor used some of his power to create eight spirits; Prosperity, Peace, Indenpendance, Gentleness, Honesty, Health, Obedience and Justice. He then gave the eight spirits to the Gold Master, who had successfully defeated the Shadow Lord, reimprisoning him to hell. Areas Poke Villa The capital city of the PokeMutant World. It is based on China and also is where Renan, Lenan and Hiroshi are residing in. Poke Villa was once built right after the Shadow Lord was defeated. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Hometowns Category:Fictional Planets